


[Podfic] Lost Like a Memory by GoldenTruth813

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro is broken, the weight of the sand filling his lungs as Keith is finding his wings. The black lion flies and Shiro feels Keith learning to trust the lion, to trust himself. Shiro had spent years hoping that when he died Keith would be alright without him, and the reality is bittersweet. Shiro is gone and Keith keeps on living, keeps flying, keeps fighting.Keith was born to live among the stars and Shiro, well Shiro was meant to die among them.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Lost Like a Memory by GoldenTruth813

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Like a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698853) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Thank you to [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/9IPwjk5)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/NmWh5ZUdKGk)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [6.98mb/0:07:02]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8rk6rtdh11mumbv/Lost_Like_a_Memory_by_GoldenTruth813_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [6.98mb/0:07:02]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1avrAfPpTjFm_EGzymStwG-kfexRkjji1)
  * Soundcloud: 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
